Hellsing Ultimate: The Damned Defender
by Martini562
Summary: When a boy gets seriously injured by her mistake, Seras has to decide. Will she let him die, or will she grant him life eternal in exchange for his humanity. Seras-X-OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Turning.**

James ran as fast as he could down the streets of the now deserted town of Hutton. Following him was a mob of slow moving people, craving for his flesh. It had been twenty minutes since he and his mother got separated in that alley. As much as he hated it, he couldn't go back and look for her.

Considering speed to be his only advantage over the crowd, he ran as fast as he could to the abandoned mansion of the mayor, now presumed to be dead or more likely, one of the flesh-craving mob.

James tried twisting the doorknob, hoping that it had been left unlocked in the panic that ensued as people started disappearing and later coming back to kill their relatives. He was out of luck however.

The door was locked and it didn't move an inch, no matter how hard he crashed his body into it. After several tries at breaking in, including through the ground floor windows, his shoulder started to hurt. He was exhausted and in pain. He couldn't risk dislocating his shoulder now, not in this situation.

He heard the groans of the mob close in on him. Panic settled in his mind.

"Oh shit... Oh shit... Oh shit... What am I going to do now? I should have stayed in that bloody factory with my mum!" he thought, as he got angry with himself for making the wrong decision.

He looked up at the stars and noticed that the window above him was open. Seeing it as his only way out, he started to scale the wall. His shoulder started to protest, the pain became intense and he lost his footing falling back five feet to the ground.

He screamed in pain, and adrenaline shot through his body as he saw the first of the mob turn the corner. His lower jaw was dangling underneath his head, revealing bloodied sharp teeth.

In a final attempt to get to safety, James got up again and jumped onto the wall. Ignoring the pain he tried to climb up, but he was too slow. A hand grabbed his lower right leg and started pulling him down.

James looked down to see who was holding onto him. It was the mayor, though one of his eyes was missing, his skin was starting to rot and his mouth was filled with sharp teeth, with blood running down his mouth and neck.

In panic, James kicked the mayor in the face once, twice and then a third time before he staggered back, loosening his grip on James' leg before falling over backwards. As fast as he could now, James scaled the wall and made it to the room safely. Quickly he shut the window behind him and took a few steps backwards. Finally he got a sense of security. If he couldn't get into the house so easily, there was no way these clumsy people could get in and get him, or so he told himself.

Only now did he notice in what kind of room he was standing. It was a dining room.

"A dining room? On the first floor?" James whispered, not understanding why it was located here instead of downstairs on the ground floor as was the case with most houses.

The large table that dominated the room had been set for diner, silver knives, forks and spoons accompanied fancy plates and bowls and crystal wineglasses.

For a while, James admired the room for it contained more wealth than the entirety of his previous home had. His admiration didn't last long as he jumped when he heard something coming from outside the door.

With adrenaline pumping through his body again he grabbed a silver knife from the table and started to move furniture to block the door. He wasn't going give up his life and die without a fight.

Mary Morrison woke up with a headache, she felt incredibly drowsy and had no memory of what happened after she was separated from her son in the alley besides running into someone, after which everything had gone black.

"I see you are finally awake." a voice called from the dark room in which she lay. "I admit, I was not expecting you to be a virgin, seeing as you have a son.".

"What? How do you know I am a virgin?" Mary shouted in anger. Being a virgin at the age of 46 wasn't something she was particularly proud of and so she hadn't told anyone about it, even her own son. So how come this man knew?

"The fact that you are able to speak proves you are." replied the man, still standing in the dark.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Mary demanded.

The man chuckled and walked into the beam of moonlight that came in through the broken window. There was blood running from his mouth and his smile revealed his long and sharp canines. His eyes were glowing red and made Mary feel sick to her stomach.

"I my dear child, am a vampire." he said as he looked down on her.

"You still haven't answered how you knew I was a virgin!" Mary shouted.

The man flinched and scowled. Mary started to feel fear and respect for the vampire.

"You insolent being, you will refer to the being that sired you as 'Master'!" he said as he moved his arms in an awkward manner. Pain shot through her body. For several seconds did he allow the pain to continue before he stopped the torture of his disciple.

"As for your question. Whenever a vampire feeds upon a human, the human turns into a ghoul. A mindless slave of the vampire. These are nothing more than dead slaves, you could call them zombies if you wish, as that is essentially what they are. There is one exception to the rule however." he said as inched closer to Mary and sat down on the bed next to her.

"If the vampire bites a member of the opposite sex who is a virgin, he or she shall be turned into a vampire as well." he said with a menacing smile.

Mary's eyes widened.

"I... I..." she stuttered, "I am a... a vampire?".

The vampire nodded with a grin.

Mary felt like she wanted to cry. How was she going to explain this to her son. How could she even be sure she wouldn't suddenly give in to an urge to suck him dry and kill him?

"You must be thinking of you son, are you not?" the vampire said with a sympathetic smile.

Mary nodded.

"You know what, I'll cut you a deal..." the vampire said as he folded his arms. "I won't feed on your son, and I'll prevent my ghouls from feeding of him too. There is only one condition.".

"What is it, please tell me!" Mary begged.

"You must turn him into a vampire." he ordered.

Mary's eyes shot open wide. Turn her own son into a vampire, a damned creature forced to live in the dark and feed of the blood of human beings?

"I refuse to do that to my own son!" Mary shouted.

"Then I have no choice but to turn him into a ghoul..." the man said with a evil grin. "I am so sorry for your loss." he said as he got up from the bed and walked towards the door. But before he could place his hand on the doorknob, Mary called out to him.

"Wait! Wait! I mean I'll do it, but what if he refuses to become one of us?" she asked.

"Then you'll force him, that is you want him to be by your side forever. If you don't I'll still have to turn him into a ghoul." he said as he opened the door for her.

"Will you do it?" he said as he pointed her towards the hallway.

Mary sighed and nodded softly. "Yes I will. For the sake of my son I will..." she said as she got up from the bed and walked out of the door.

Quickly James had moved several chairs and closets to block the two doorways that led into the room. He himself was now sitting in the middle of the room, nervously twisting around a silver knife in his hand.

The knocking on the door had stopped several minutes ago, but it didn't make him feel any safer. Though they were no longer trying to get in through the door, he knew they were still there and thought they were simply trying to find another way in.

James checked his watch, it read 1.45 AM. The longer looked at his watch, the more nervous he became. He'd have to wait until sunrise before he could finally get some rest. For some reason, the pursuit always ended several minutes before the sun rose. The idea of having to wait for at least four hours before he could sleep, on his own, was frightening. He lost his mother tonight, how long would it be before he was dead himself.

Then all of a sudden, the knocking on the door resumed again. These knocks were different however. They sounded like a person was politely knocking on the door, just like his mother used to do before she entered his room.

The thought of his mother made tears appear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry mother..." he said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"James? Are you in here?" a familiar called from behind the door. It was his mother.

"Mum! What are you doing out there! It's dangerous out there!" James said as he rushed to the door, pulling apart his barricade.

"I know, let me in so I can talk to you." she called out again.

James felt confused. This was hardly the right moment to say you wanted to talk about something. Nevertheless, he broke down the barricade as fast as he could. No matter how she might say weird things, she was still his mother and it was dangerous for her to be out there.

As soon as he finished breaking down the barricade he opened the door and let his mother in. He checked outside for the mob before closing the door and rebuilding the barricade.

As soon as he put the final piece into place he turned around and hugged his mother.

"Oh mum, I'm so glad to see you're still alive" he said in tears.

"Listen James... I've got to tell you something..." Mary said to her son.

"I was adopted, I know mum..." James replied with a smile.

"No, James I meant about something else..." she said with a cold tone.

Only then did he notice the bloodstains in which she was covered. The came from her neck and ran all the way down into her white blouse.

"What happened to you mother?" James said as he pulled away.

"Listen James... I am..." she said, her voice quivering in anticipation of his reaction. "I am a vampire..."

"A vampire? Since when?" James spat out in fury, thinking his mother was joking around with him.

"From the moment we were separated in the alley. I ran into a vampire there and he turned me."

"So why did you come look for me. What is it you have to tell me?" James asked. "Oh wait, I guess I know already, you've come here to turn me too haven't you?" he snapped with a sarcastic tone.

"Please understand, this is for your own good. If I turn you, he promised he wouldn't turn you into one of his mindless ghouls..." she said as she slowly inched closer to him.

"What do you mean with mindless ghoul? Those guys that have been chasing us all this time?" James asked now moving away from his mother.

Mary nodded.

"My answer is no, I will not throw my life and soul away to become a creature that lives in the night and feeds off and hurts humans. It goes against everything that you have taught me to be in life!" he shouted.

He jumped when he felt something touch his back. He was standing against the wall.

"We can be together forever, we can live forever and do things normal people could only dream of." she said, her face now mere inches from his.

"No! I won't become a vampire!" James shouted again.

"Then, I'll turn you against your will, I won't let you become like them." She said as she opened her mouth wide, revealing her long fangs.

James tried pushing his mother away but she was was stronger.

"No mother! Stop it!" James shouted as he tried to push her away with all his strength.

"Stop resisting!" she shouted. Her eyes were now red as blood and James felt her strength increase. He started to panic, he didn't want to become a vampire. There was so much he hadn't done yet in his life.

He grabbed the silver knife he had pocketed earlier and jabbed it into his mother's chest. She staggered back. Blood started gushing from her mouth.

"Why... Why won't you accept?" was the last thing she said before she dissolved into ash.

James' legs gave out and he fell on the ground, sobbing.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." was the only thing he managed to say.

The vampire growled when he felt that his disciple had been killed. The ghouls that were standing around him immediately stopped moaning and quieted down.

"I shouldn't have let her talk to her son. I knew this would end the wrong way. But for her to end up dying!" he scowled. He looked up at the window from where he heard the words 'I'm sorry... I'm so sorry' coming and jumped into the room where he found James sitting against the opposite wall, his face covered in tears and his mind in shock.

"You bastard child, I shall enjoy draining you!" he shouted as walked towards James.

There was a high pitch whistle as a bullet from a sniper rifle flew into the room, through the heart of the vampire. The vampire's eyes widened as he started to dissolve. The boom from firing the round shook the room and spread the ashes of the vampire everywhere.

James gasped for air as he felt the bullet tear through his abdomen, leaving a gaping hole where his belly button had once been. At first the shock induced by the pain of the bullet entering his body was too great for him to do anything. But as the shock wore off, James let out a cry of pain.

His breathing started to become even heavier as he started to cough up blood. His vision started to blur. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He held on firmly to the silver knife with which he killed his mother.

"Is this the end?" he said softly, hoping for an answer from his mother.

In his blurred field of view, he then saw a dark figure, but his eyesight was so bad he could not tell what it was. Fearing it might be another one of these so called ghouls, he lifted the knife and jabbed at the figure only to find that his hand had been caught in mid-air.

"Go to hell..." James said as his eyes closed and he drifted into unconsciousness.

From the safety of a far away rooftop, Seras Victoria sighted her rifle on the heart of the vampire and squeezed off a round. The vampire seemed preoccupied with something else, for it didn't even react to the whistle of the bullet as it closed in on him. After the vampire started to dissolve she holstered her weapon and called in her kill.

"This is Victoria, the vampire residing in the town of Hutton has been destroyed" she spoke her microphone.

As she prepared to leave she heard a cry coming from the house where she had shot the vampire. Was there another vampire she wasn't aware of? Without questioning who the cry belonged to, she jumped from the roof and sprinted towards the large manor.

"I just heard a cry coming from the building where the vampire was, I'm going to check it out." Seras said as she ran as fast as she could.

"Roger that, do you wish us to remain on standby?" a voice called from the other end of the line. It was Commander Fox, the person in charge of the Hellsing support troops present on this mission.

"Yes, if there's another vampire around we cannot let it flee the town." she ordered.

When she arrived at the manor, she found that the door had been broken down with quite a bit of force. The building itself however seemed empty, corpses lay everywhere. She had at least killed one vampire, for all of the ghouls present seemed to have just died and were decomposing at an extreme rate.

Had she been mistaken? Was the cry she heard just a product of her imagination?

She turned around but before she could set a single step towards the door, she heard the moaning and heavy breathing coming from upstairs. Without second thought she rushed up the stairs and quickly found where the sounds came from for a huge pile of ghouls and a badly scratched door marked the entrance the room. She tried opening the door, but it was blocked. Unable to think of another way of opening the door she grabbed her rifle and shot out the hinges and lock before she used her superhuman strength to push the door and the massive weight behind it away.

Once inside the room, she found the person making the sounds. She slowly circled the boy, who had a big hole in his abdomen and blood running from his mouth. The boy hardly appeared to be conscious of his own condition. When she moved in to inspect him more closely, he sluggishly stabbed in her direction with a silver object. Without any trouble, she caught his arm before the knife got anywhere near her.

"Go to hell..." the boy whispered before his body went limp.

"Man down! Man down! I need a medic over here!" Seras shouted into her microphone.

"Miss Victoria, what happened?" Fox asked over the radio.

"A civilian boy suffering heavy bleeding. He must have been in the line of fire when I shot the vampire..." Seras explained. "Please hurry up, he's going to bleed out!".

"What a dilemma..." a creepy voice said from inside her head.

"Master?" Seras asked.

"You can wait here for the medical team to arrive, by which time the boy will be beyond saving" the voice said. "Or you can change him into a vampire, and save his life in exchange for eternally damning his soul.".

"This isn't fair master, why should I be the one to make the decision for him? What if he can't live with being a vampire?" Seras asked as she started to panic slightly.

"You too weren't too fond of being a vampire at first, yet you managed to find a way to cope with your new way of life. The same will go for him.".

Seras sighed and inched closer to the boy's neck.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to force you into something you won't be able to deal with later. But I can't let you die here." she whispered as she opened her mouth, revealing her sharp fangs. She dug her fangs into his neck and slowly drank his blood. Still obstructed by her humanity, she quickly let go of his neck again. She wouldn't drain a human now, and she never would. If a bite was all it took, then a bite was all she would give.

She shouldered her gun, lifted the limp body of the boy and walked out of the mansion where she was greeted by the medical team.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine now..." she said softly. "Physically at least.".

**Author Notes:**

**Seras didn't actually drain James, as her vampire nature urges her to do and so she has yet to unlock the full extent of her powers as is portrayed in the manga.**

**I don't think I ever came up with a chapter this fast, especially considering it's length.**

**As with Nosferatu to Vampire, please C&C and point out any mistakes I made with regard to consistency (but don't be nit-picky) and spelling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Amongst The Dead I Stand**

From her office in mansion of Hellsing, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing inspected the storm that was brewing outside. Rain clattered against the window panes, the wind howled through the alcoves of the mansion and the occasional flash of lighting would cast a shadow on the floor of the desolate room.

As she continued to stare into the depths of the eyes of her reflection, a flash of lightning signalled the arrival of one of her most trusted and capable servants. The vampire hunter 'Alucard'.

"My, my, it truly is a fascinating night, isn't it Master?" Alucard said, his voice reverberated throughout the empty room, the maliciousness of his voice filling every nook and cranny.

Sir Integra took a last inhale from her cigar before she marched over to her desk and vigorously crushed the remaining tobacco in the ash tray. She sat down and exhaled the smoke through her nostrils, the mood reminiscent of a dragon ready to unleash its killing flames.

"What is it you want Alucard?" Sir Integra inquired as she leaned back in her chair, crossed her legs and joined her hands, patiently waiting for Alucard to make clear his intent, as he often did when it came to his fledgling vampire Seras Victoria.

"Oh I desire nothing but to inform you of a misfortune that has become our little police girl." he replied with a menacing grin.

"A misfortune you say?" Sir Integra asked, her interest peaked and her concern intensified.

"It seems that, in the process of eliminating the vampire in her theatre of operations, the police girl has caused some collateral damage." Alucard continued as he slowly marched towards her desk.

"How bad?" Sir Integra questioned. Although she was relieved no harm had become the girl, she was now very curious to know as to what damage she had inflicted by sending in an inexperienced operative.

"One." He said calmly.

"Million Pounds?" she asked, expecting the collateral damage to be material.

"No, one boy." he answered.

"What?" Sir Integra shouted as she jumped up from her chair and slammed her gloved fists onto her desk. "She killed an innocent civilian?".

Alucard allowed himself to chuckle, making it clear that there was a twist to this story.

"I guess you could say that." he affirmed with a grin.

A moment of silence followed, only to be broken by the telephone, situated a mere inch to the right of Sir Integra's closest fist, as it rang with intense fury. It was Sir Integra's way of reminding herself that every incoming call could be vital.

"That would be her." Alucard said, sounding as sure as ever.

Sir Integra merely acknowledged his unnatural certainty with a raised eyebrow, it wasn't completely unexpected, as vampires were undeniably capable of performing magical feats. Feats so powerful that even the Pope and his hunters had to turn to their ancient enemy, science, to provide them with a method of fighting them. She then continued to answer the phone, putting it on conference call, allowing for the entire room to be filled with the crackling static of an unstable wireless connection.

"This is Seras Victoria, calling in successive removal of vampire infection in the town of Hutton. We are now returning to the mansion. ETA is eight hours." a voice on the other side of the connection said.

"Roger that Seras." Sir Integra said, as she eyed Alucard once again. "Tell me, what of the boy you injured?" she asked.

Save for the static, the line remained silent, confirming everything Alucard had said up until this point.

"Well, uhm..." an uncertain Seras replied. "You see, when I shot the vampire...".

"What happened to the boy Seras?" Sir Integra queried, her voice cold and demanding.

"Well Ma'am, do we have place for another vampire at Hellsing?" Seras asked, her voice filled with anticipation of a lecture and impending punishment.

"What?" Sir Integra shouted.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I had no choice." Seras continued apologetically. "If I hadn't turned him, he would have died!".

"You knew about this." Sir Integra said as she lashed out towards Alucard. "In fact, I think you were the one that made her do it.".

"Ma'am?" Seras asked, unaware of Alucard's presence.

"We can't undo that which has been done. Have you discerned the boy's identity?" Sir Integra informed.

"Yes Ma'am, his name is James Morrison, 18 years old, born in Hutton. We have also retrieved soil for his coffin." Seras explained.

"Very well, see too it that you arrive here as soon as humanly possibly. Hellsing out." Sir Integra ordered before severing the connection.

"Surely she can get here faster than that." Alucard joked.

"Not funny Alucard. Besides, we need the time to prepare for our new guest." she retorted, simultaneously lighting up a new cigar, something that could arguably be seen as a aberration she had developed over the years.

"Very well, I shall have Walter prepare a coffin and quarters for our new guest." Alucard said with a wicked smile before vanishing as he had appeared, into the thin air. Flash and thunder accompanied his departure and Sir Integra Hellsing was once again alone in her office.

XXX

The young vampire James Morrison slowly roused. As he awakened, James found himself inside of a mildly damp room, reminiscent of a castle dungeon. He sat up straight and peered around the room. Besides the antiquated look, he found that the room contained no windows and no lights, save for a single candle. Yet he could see the entire room as clear as he would have in the case that the room had been lit by twenty high powered light bulbs.

A quick inspection from his seated position convinced him this was some kind of personal quarters, for it contained drawers, a closet, a glass cabinet and a desk. There, however, was no bed. Slowly James rose to his feet and found himself wearing some sort of yellowish military uniform. It wasn't until he inspected his hands and arms that he found what he was standing in and what he had been sleeping in.

It was a coffin.

Panic became James, and he stepped back without thinking, bumping his foot into the side of the coffin, causing him to lose balance and topple over. The fall wasn't like anything he had experienced before. The world seemed to pass by in slow motion, and instinct seemed to steer his movements more vigorously and quickly than anything he had experienced before.

As he neared the ground, he kicked up his foot and spun around in mid-air before planting both hands on the ground. He continued his fall in a more controlled fashion, allowing it to morph into a smooth, and above all, painless roll. All this he performed without thinking, allowing instinct to guide him to safety.

When James came back onto his feet, he turned back to face the coffin, and the room in general. Unable to grasp what had happened to him, and as to what was going on general, he walked backwards and collapsed in a corner, his eyes were widened, sweat running down his spine an hands shaking uncontrollably. All the signs that hinted at his growing mental distress were then complemented by a scream of terror that echoed through the quiet dungeons of the Hellsing Mansion.

XXX

Seras has been quick to navigate down to the dungeon room where Sir Integra had installed the new vampire fledgeling, _her_ vampire fledgeling, when she heard the scream. Outside the room she found the two guards, rookies, that were assigned to guard this room. Neither of them had bothered to enter the room, a sound idea, since the creature that resided within was an emotionally unstable vampire. Their decisions were probably not based on that knowledge, rather the unsettling scream had likely had a impact strong enough to paralyse the two soldiers.

She, however, was not affected by the scream like they were. If anything, the scream had unchained feelings of concern, concern for her fledgeling like a mother would be concerned for her child. Before she opened the door, she wondered whether Alucard had felt similar emotions whenever she was in a bind. He certainly hadn't shown them, but then again, a more plausible explanation was that he had given up on emotions a long time ago.

She knocked on the door.

"Stay the hell away from me!" James shouted in distress.

She opened the door anyway, and found him James cowering in the corner.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now." she said as she inched closer towards James.

"I said stay away from me!" James continued to shout as he tried to manoeuvre even further into the corner.

Seres halted her advance. She could see the desperation and anxiety in his eyes, and she knew better than to approach a cornered animal, or person for that matter. Her approach would have worked, had it not been for her master, Alucard, walking into the room through the walls, scaring James even further.

A brief moment of silence followed Alucard's entrance, during which James stared at his red shades.

Amused by the sight of a cowering vampire, Alucard grinned, revealing his canines. The situation snowballed in a flash.

The sight of the canines prompted a momentary lapse in consciousness for James, during which he suddenly became aware of the tragedy that had become him, his family and the whole town of Hutton. The sight of his mother turning to ashes, and the vampire disintegrating into dust, the feeling of the supersonic round tearing through his abdomen.

When the lapse passed, all the fear and hate caused him to cascade down to the lowest form of instinct. Fight of Flight. In this case, his unconscious opted for fight and quickly launched himself past Seras and towards Alucard. He could see Alucard's expression changing slowly as he turned to meet him.

A reflection on the inner side of Alucard's trench coat caught James' attention. He quickly discerned that the light was coming from a pistol grip.

Without thinking, he grabbed gun and forcefully kicked Alucard backwards, slamming him into the wall. He clicked off the safety, as he had seen on television on so many occasions, took aim like he had seen in games and films and discharged the weapon once, twice. He continued to fire the weapon until the slide locked into place, at the seventh shot, signalling that all the munition had been spent.

The primal rage subsided slightly and instantly he was swooped to the floor by the Seras, forcing him to drop the weapon and pinning him to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!" she shouted.

"Be glad, I killed that vampire son of a bitch!" James groaned as he felt Seras sit down on his back, effectively immobilizing him.

"Have you now?" a dark, low voice said.

James' eyes widened, and as he looked up, he saw the blood that had gushed from the wounds he inflicted retreat back to its owner. Alucard stood back up and placed the heel of his boot on the back of James' neck before he crouched down to pick up his weapon.

"What?" James exclaimed as he felt the rubber sole dig into his neck. "Impossible!".

Alucard laughed, his sadistic and malicious undertone further unsettling James.

"Not impossible." a third, female, voice said. "Improbable, yes. But not impossible.".

"Who are you people? What am I doing here? Where's my mother?" James asked as he relaxed his muscles and completely surrendered to the circumstances that governed his horrible situation.

"You may let him go now Seras." the female voice said, in a very persuasive and authoritarian tone.

"But ma'am." Seras protested as Alucard lifted his foot and retreated two steps.

"I said you could let him go." the woman reiterated, this time she added a threatening accentuation to the mix that was the undertone of her speech.

Reluctantly, Seras let go of James and stood up, placing herself in between the woman and James, should he decide to attack her.

Slowly James got back on his legs, glanced once at Alucard and then turned towards the woman, Sir Integra.

"_Don't get any funny ideas._" James heard Seras say, echoing through his head.

"What?" he snapped at her, prompting a raised eyebrow from both Seras and Sir Integra. He could have sworn that Seras had said something, yet he seemed to be the only one that had noticed.

"As for you questions. We are the Hellsing Organisation, and from this moment onwards you work for us. You are currently at our HQ, more specifically, you are standing in your personal quarters at the HQ." Sir Integra explained. "You were brought here following an incident in your home town of Hutton.".

"You mean that vampire crap?" he spat furiously.

"You remembered." Seras said with a smile.

"Okay, I still have no idea who the hell you guys are, but my answer is still the same. I will not let you change me into a vampire." James said.

"It's a little late to say that, don't you agree Master?" Alucard said.

A moment of silence fell, as the possibility of that horrific truth that Alucard was implying shook, stunned and shocked every fibre in James' being. A vampire? Even after killing his mother, the very person to which he dedicated his entire being, and seeing another vampire be vanquished before his own eyes, despite the tragedy he had been through, all his efforts had been in vane.

"You mean, I'm a vampire?" James asked, his voice quivering with fear, hoping that this was not actually the case.

"That is correct." was all Integra said, and all that was required to force the young fledgeling to the ground. His legs gave out underneath him at the confirmation of his worst fears. He dropped to the floor in a sitting position and remained mildly unresponsive.

Alucard chuckled once more.

"What a pitiful Dracula you are, cowering in corners, collapsing to the floor." Alucard said as he looked down on James. His disapproving stare turned into a grin as he turned to Seras. "Congratulations Police Girl, you are no longer the most pitiful vampire in existence. The title has been passed on to this kid, your fledgeling.".

James felt the primal instinct entering his head again, attempting to control his body. He raised his head and glared at Seras, the one that turned him. His master. He leaned forward, allowing himself to get back onto his feet before dashing forward towards Seras, his fist raised and ready to lash out at her.

Several feet in front of her however, his body came to a grinding halt, his fist still poised to strike but his body unable to move. He stared into her deep blue eyes.

He cursed at his own consciousness and its inability to ignore things such as beauty at such a moment. To him, she didn't appear demonic, or even slightly malicious. Rather she looked divine. He felt as if it it was her divine appearance that prevented him from attacking her. In reality however, it was something far more supernatural that was impeding his progress. A subconscious mix of respect, fear and appreciation, all bundled into an overpowering urge, the urge not attack her.

No matter how hard he struggled, his body would simply not allow him to move forward.

Slowly, he let his murderous intent subside and by doing so, gained back control of his body ever slightly. His rage might be gone, but one question still remained.

"Why?" he asked, still gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Because I bit you." Seras confessed, not quite getting what James was after.

"That's not what I meant!" He shouted. "Why did you even bother to change me?".

"You were dying!" She snapped back in defence. "What was I supposed to do? Leave you there to bleed out?".

"Yes! You should have!" James continued his verbal assault, in lieu of a failed physical attack. "I would have rather..." he said, suddenly feeling very dizzy and tired. "...died..." he muttered before falling over backwards, once again crashing onto the floor, like a lifeless rag doll this time.

"James!" Seras shouted in concern and rushed to his side, relieved to find that he was still breathing.

"Don't worry Seras, he is probably just fatigued." Sir Integra said as she turned to the door and made steps towards the exit. "Just let him sleep in his coffin for a bit. His training starts tomorrow.".

"Training ma'am?" Seras asked, surprised. She had not received any training when she joined Hellsing, save for a few tips from her master, such as aiming for the heart or head.

"Yes, unlike you, this kid has had no prior training whatsoever." Integra replied, peering back at Seras, who, at this point, was carrying her fledgeling in her arms. "You were a police officer before you were turned. You already knew how to shoot, how to fight. Your fledgeling on the other hand, is totally green.".

"I see." Seras affirmed as she lay James to rest in his coffin. "If you don't need me, I'll be staying here." she said as she grabbed a chair from the desk and positioned it next to his coffin.

"Very well, let's go Alucard." Integra ordered, and without an audible response from her subordinate they exited the room. Integra went back the way she came, up to the ground floor of the mansion, whilst Alucard retreated back into the walls, presumably on his way back to his own dungeon lair.

XXX

As she exited the dungeons, Integra Hellsing was greeted by her middle aged butler and ex-vampire slayer, Walter C. Dornez.

"Judging from the shots, I presume our new recruit is quite the feisty vampire?" He said in his casual manner.

"He berserked twice in the time I was down there. I don't know whether that makes him feisty, or just mentally unstable." Integra replied with a hint of cynicism.

"Oh my, I do hope Alucard did not go to hard on him. Fledgelings are not as resilient to bullet holes as he is." Walter continued to joke.

"Actually, it was Alucard that got perforated down there." she retorted. "With his own gun.".

"Did he now?" Walter asked, unable to completely hide his amazement.

Integra marched in to her office, where she sat down at her desk and continued reviewing a dossier she had been issued earlier on. There was a new batch of trainees coming in tomorrow, all recruited from special forces elements of the United Kingdom's military forces.

She then looked up at her butler, who had followed her all the way to the office.

"Walter, I want you to assign the kid to this group of trainees." Integra ordered as she handed him the dossier.

"Ma'am? Are you sure it's wise to have a berserking fledgeling among a group of inexperienced soldiers?" Walter said, expressing his concern for possible trouble down the road.

"I don't see any other way we could train this boy to become a hunter." Integra said as she lit one her pricey cigars. "He's too inexperienced to learn on the field. He must be taught the basics of combat first. I want you to observe him and teach him the things he won't or simply can't learn with that group. Things such as hand to hand combat, shooting and basic tactics.".

"Very well. I shall inform Commander fox immediately." he said, before he bowed and turned around to leave the room.

"Walter." Integra called.

"Yes, Sir Integra?" he replied.

"The group's training doesn't start until the day after tomorrow, I suggest you use that extra day to teach him the principles of fighting. Let's hope he's a quick learner." she said.

"Most certainly, Sir Integra." he said, bowing once again and leaving the room.

When the door shut, an action accompanied by a massive thud followed by a click, as the large wooden doors slammed into each other and locked, Sir Integra leaned back into her chair and let out a ring of smoke.

"Well, well, James Morrison. Let's see what you have in store for us."

**Author's Notes:**

**An update was long overdue, but here it is nonetheless. **

**I blame school as exams and practical assignments are eating all of my time.**

**Feel free to point out any spelling and/or consistency errors.**

**Be fair, be critical but don't hate.**


End file.
